Kalinn Ari - "Frost" (Mowgli)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Barbarian Level: 03 Experience: 3047 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Infernal, Draconic Deity: Panthiest Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 13 +1 (03 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) (+2 Racial) CON: 15 +2 (07 pts) INT: 10 +0 (-2 pts) (+2 Racial) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 13 +1 (07 pts) (-2 Racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 38 = + CON (06) + FC (00) (Barbarian) + CON (00) (Sorceress) + CON (00) (Dragon Disciple) AC: 16 = + DEX (03) + Armor (03) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Natural (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +03 = (03) + Sorcerer (00) + Dragon Disciple (00) CMB: +04 = (03) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (03) + STR (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +05 = (03) + Src (00) + DD (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (01) + Src (00) + DD (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (01) + Src (00) + DD (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Hafísbíta: Attack: +06 = (03) + Ability (01) + Misc (02*) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d06+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Heirloom Greatsword (Rage): Attack: +08/Damage: 2d06+4 Greatsword: Attack: +04 = (03) + Ability (01) + Misc (00 ) + Magic (00) Damage: 2d06+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: None (Rage): Attack: +06/Damage: 2d06+4 Dagger: Attack: +04 = (03) + Ability (01) + Misc (00 ) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: None (Rage): Attack: +06/Damage: 1d04+3 (T) Dagger: Attack: +04 = (03) + Ability (03) + Misc (00 ) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+1, Crit: 19/x2, Special: Range 10' (Rage): Attack: +06/Damage: 1d04+3 *+1 MW, +1 Trait Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (INT), -2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian Fiendish Sight: Darkvision (60') Fiendish Resistance: Resist 5 (Cold, Electricity, Fire) Fiendish Sorcery: Abyssal/Infernal Bloodline Sorcerers treat CHA as +2 for Class Abilities Skilled: +2 Bluff & Stealth Spell-Like Ability: Darkness 1/Day @ Character Level Languages: Common, Infernal, Draconic Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: Simple & Martial Weapons, Light/Medium Armor, Shields (Not Tower) Fast Movement: +10' (2 Squares) to Base Move Speed Rage: +4 STR/CON, +2 Will Saves, -2 AC, Limited Skill Use (8 Rnds/Day) Rage Power: Spirit Totem - Lesser (Spirits Attack Adjacent Foes 1/Rnd, +3/1d6+1 Negative Energy) Guarded Life (From Feat) (Lethal damage converted to NL, Auto-Stabilize) Uncanny Dodge: Retain DEX Bonus to AC even when Flat-Footed Trap Sense: +1 Reflex Saves/AC vs. Traps Sorceress (Silver Draconic) (Not in Effect) Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons Cantrips: At-Will Spellcasting: Spontaneous/Arcane Bonus Feat: Eschew Materials Bloodline Power: Claws (2 Attacks @ Full BAB, 1d4+1 Damage, 4 Rnds/Day) Dragon Disciple (Not in Effect) Armor/Weapons: None Blood of Dragons: Add DD & Sorcerer Levels to determine Bloodline Powers Thickening Hide: +1 Natural Armor Feats Quick Draw (Level 01): Draw weapon as a Free Action, Throw Missile Weapons @ Full Attack Rate Extra Rage Power (Lvl 03): Gain one extra Rage Power (Guarded Life) Traits Armor Expert (Combat): -1 ACP for any armor worn Heirloom Weapon (Equip): Gain MW Weapon, w/ Proficiency and +1 TH Bonus Spells Known 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 15 = (12) + INT (00)/Level; FC (03) (Barbarian) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level (Sorceress) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level (Dragon Disciple) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 08 2 3 3 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 03 0 0 1 +2 (Tiefling) Climb 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 01 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 07 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 03 3 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 01 1 0 0 +0 Perception 06 3 3 0 +0 Perform ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 05 0 0 3 -0 +2 (Tiefling) Survival 05 2 3 0 +0 Swim 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Monk's Outfit Studded Leather Armor 25 gp 20 lb Hafísbíta (Heirloom Greatsword) 50 gp 08 lb Daggers (4) 08 gp 04 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Hammock 01 sp 03 lb Silk Rope (50') 10 gp 05 lb Trail Rations (2 Days) 01 gp 02 lb Potion (Cure Light Wounds) 50 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 44 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Finances PP: 000 GP: 902 SP: 009 CP: 000 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'10" Weight: 150 lbs Hair Color: Silver/Light Blue Eye Color: Ice Blue (Almost Clear) Skin Color: Snowy White Appearance: Very athletic. Pretty, but too strong featured for true beauty. Her eyes are unnervingly pale, almost colorless. Anyone within a couple of feet of her feels an occasional icy breeze blowing up their spine, giving them a temporary chill. Demeanor: Calm, composed. Competitive, but in a friendly way. Kalin's folk speak the Common tongue with a lilt, a lyrical quality that is evident in her speech. Rather than inducing a screaming, raving fit Kalinn's rages fill her with an almost exalted clarity . . . everything is filled with light to her eyes; to others, Kalinn in a rage appears to be in a state of divine rapture. Background: Kalinn Ari's father is the chieftain of a barbarian clan living high in the Seithr Mountains. Her mother is the clan's wise woman. It is known that her father Draak is the descendant of the great silver dragon Mynhear, and that the blood of Gelugon the Ice Devil flows through the veins of her mother Koarthakke. Small wonder, then, that their daughter - their only child - was born strong, and that even before she reached her full growth she could out-hunt and out-fight every other warrior in the clan. Before the end of her life she was reckoned the greatest warrior in the long history of her clan. But that part of her story comes much later . . . Her tale begins with a wish, a desire to travel and learn of parts of E'n outside the icy peaks of her home. Though her father's fears urged him to forbid it, Koarthakke her mother threw the bones and divined that their daughter's life would be ended almost before it began were she to remain in the Seithr. For a darkness would come seeking her there in the mountains, and though it would follow her wherever she went if it caught her 'ere she were prepared to meet it she would be overcome. So Draak, with sadness in his heart, sent his only child into the wide world. Before she left, he gifted her Hafísbíta, 'Winterbite,' the greatsword passed to him by Mynhear through the ages and generations of his family. The young warrior made her way out of the mountains and to the north, traveling along the great river Ouhm before turning west and ending in Venza. By the time of her arrival in the City of Glass she has honed her skills and gained much confidence in her ability to make her way in the world. But now she is looking for something other than simple travel . . . Adventure Log One Night in Palazzo Dannato XP Received: 0772 Treasure Received: 0899 GP Gems/Jewelry: 0000 Items: None Bloodcove Disguise XP Received: 1334 Time XP (03/11 - 03/26): 0105 Time XP (03/27 - 06/10): 0836 Time GP (03/11 - 03/26): 0090 (Not included in Treasure Received) Time GP (03/27 - 06/10): 0836 (Not included in Treasure Received) Treasure Received: 0050 GP Gems/Jewelry: 0000 Items: None Level Ups Level 2: Class: Barbarian BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: None Features: Rage Power (Spirit Totem - Lesser), Uncanny Dodge HP: 10 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +5 = +04 (Class) +05 (Old Total) +01 (FC Bonus) = 10 (New Total) Acrobatics, Intimidate (2), Knowledge (Arcana), Perception Level 3: Class: Barbarian BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Extra Rage Power (Guarded Life) Features: Rage Power (Guarded Life - From Feat), Trap Sense (+1) HP: 10 (Max -2) Skill Pts: +5 = +04 (Class) +10 (Old Total) +01 (FC Bonus) = 15 (New Total) Intimidate, Knowledge (Arcana)(2), Perception, Survival Approvals *Approval (Dec 29, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Dec 30, 2010) (GlassEye) level 1 *Approval (Mar. 30, 2011) (Aldern Foxglove) level 2 Category:Awaiting Approval